


The work of an Angel.

by Curianity



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Andrew Garfield is Peter, Because they're sexy actors, M/M, One Shot, Peter is a sexy beast, Ryan Reynolds is Deadpool, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wade is a little puppy, spideypool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curianity/pseuds/Curianity
Summary: So there are some Stripper AU's out there, just not enough.This story won't be long, maybe 2 or 3 chapters.English isn't my first language so sorry about the spelling.I hope you'll enjoy and let me know! ( THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE STRANGE, BUT I’M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC. IF SOMEONE WANTS TO COPY AND CONTINUE IT IN THEIR OWN STYLE, LET ME KNOW. I think the storyline and plot and everything is pretty good and it’ll be a waste if it doesn’t have a ending. )





	

Being a sexy young adult who lives on his own isn't easy, Peter works at the Daily Bugle but that won't be enough to bring him food in his fridge. 

So what in the world could he do for extra? Why not work at a gay strip club where horny men all want to pay to see something nice. And Peter had quite the nice ass, and because he used to be a gymnastic he's quite flexible and can easily climb up that pole and slide down. Plus, when he's really doing his very best, he can get a lot of money out of it. Sometimes he even goes home with a couple of thousand. 

Tonight was just like any other night, he'd hang out backstage, talk to the other guys, maybe gain some advice and tips. Although some of the other boys were a little to loud for his liking, he still had some ''friends'' like MJ who's a sexy red haired gal working behind the bar. They've never really hanged out outside of work but she told him he can always call her. 

He decided to take a break from being in the smelly cheap cologne back stage and chat up with MJ before it's his turn on stage. 

Just like always he talked about whatever comes to his mind and she'd listen but still serve others, and she'd even talk back and change the subject. Speaking of multitasking. 

''He's been watching you, again'' she suddenly said which made Peter look up from his drabble on his drink coaster. 

''Who?'' He asked looking around. The red haired pointed over her shoulder and Peter caught the man on the other side of the bar looking away. 

''Oh, him..'' Peter recognized him, he never spoke a word to him but the mysterious man would come by almost every night, especially when Peter was working. Every time Peter looked over at his direction the man would look away or down. Anyone normal would think it's creepy but Peter thought it was kinda cute. The man was probably just to shy to talk to him, that or he's a creepy rapist and would have his way with Peter when he'd get out of work somewhere in a dark alleyway and kill him afterwards. 

Lets hope for the first guess. 

At first Peter didn't notice because the man always wore a dark hood that would cover most of his face, but the longer Peter looked he started to notice that the dark tall man had a different kind of skin, something that looked like he was burned once, which made Peter cringed, that must've hurt. Although he wondered what happened he wasn't gonna go up to the guy and ask him, that'd be a dick move. 

''Should i go talk to him?'' He asked MJ when he looked back at her.

''Are you crazy? He looks dangerous'' 

''If he was he would't be able to get through the security'' 

''That's bullshit! The security does not take their job serious, they'd let anyone in'' 

Peter didn't care what MJ had to say even if she was right, he was stubborn and curious as hell.

So he left his stool at the bar and moved closer to the hood wearing man. 

He wasn't looking at Peter, he played with the beer bottle in his hands. So Peter was confident enough to sit 1 stool away from him. He caught MJ looking at him trying to make him sit back, he only quietly shook his head at her and looked over at the man. ''Hi'' he said closing his eyes and cursing at himself, that was one pathetic hi.

The man slightly looked over at him and bowed his head, Peter started to feel awkward, what if the man didn't want to get disturbed, what if he wasn't interested in Peter like he thought he would be. 

No, bullshit. The man is here to look at men dance, otherwise he wouldn't be here. He's probably just shy.

But this was awkward cause he didn't know what to talk about, he didn't think this through. 

Before he could say anything to start a conversation the man spoke and his voice was low and gentle.

''Want something to drink?'' Thats all he asked, very simple and Peter was a little dumbfounded for a second. ''Yeah, sure, thanks.'' Peter smiled, what a nice and smart thing to ask he thought to himself. 

 

\-----

 

The kid was cute, he had the biggest doe eyes he ever saw, brown hair that looks like it's untamable, a perfect slender but slightly muscular body with long limps. and dear God that ass. The roundest ass he's ever seen. 

Watching him on that stage was like a dream come true. Every time he was here at this cheap looking club, watching this angel move around so seductively on stage, not only did he had a hard on, but it felt like heaven. 

He didn't care about the other boys, all he wanted was to watch this cute little cinnamon roll which he did not know the name of, yet. 

Wade lost it when the brunette came sitting very close to him, he could almost smell him. A couple minutes later Wade bought the young brunette something to drink, right away learning something about him, he doesn't like alcohol so he got some Cola. 

The boy thanked him, ''I'm Peter by the way'' Peter, what a beautiful name for a beautiful person. ''Wade'' Wade answered cool.

''Nice to meet you, Wade'' Peter said, which made Wade look over, ''Nice to meet you too, Petey'' 

Peter smiled at the name and looked away, and was that a blush he saw? 

Wade looked around the room, feeling a little more confident with himself because he made Peter blush. 

 

After that they started talking, more and more, about whatever they could talk about, like the weather, the creepy customers, how much money Peter made here, which days he worked, and he even asked where Wade worked at, learning that Wade used to be in the Special Forces. They talked and talked until it was Peter's time to go on stage. They said their goodbye's for now, and Wade was a little sad to watch him leave because Peter had told him that he'd go home right away, but boy did he love to watch him go. 

Like always Peter nailed his little dance routine, and Wade watched him like a predator watching it's prey. After it was done Wade left some money on the bar and made his way outside. He waited for Peter to come outside, pretending that he was going home himself, maybe he could walk him home. (and make sweet sweet love to him) or not, Wade would rather get to know him first, although he wouldn't refuse if Peter asked. 

Some minutes standing outside in the cold weather he heard a door open behind him and saw a handsome young man in a brown jacket and some tight black skinny jeans come outside. Peter looked even more hotter and cuter in his normal clothes, wearing glasses that made him look like a little nerd. 

When Peter walked by he noticed Wade and smiled, 'good, so he doesn't think we're being a creep or anything' Wade thought to himself. ''Hey, so you're going home?'' He asked the young man who nodded, ''Yep, am tired as hell, what about you?'' The brunette slipped his hands in the pockets of his jacket because of the cold. How Wade wished he could hold the shit out of him to make him warm again. 

''Eh, unless you want me to come with you, i'll go home, but i'd rather go with you'' Wade said carefully, not trying to scare the brunette off.

Peter looked a little unsure about that and tried his best to still sound polite ''Erm, you should know i'm not a prostitute, i don't do that kind of stuff'' 

''Oh God no! Thats not what i meant, i know you're not a prostitute, im sorry if i made you think i did. I was just wondering if i could walk you home? Unless you came here with car'' 

Peter relaxed a little after that ''Oh, huh. No i don't even have my license, i normally just walk, its not that far away''

he stood there thinking for a while, ''But sure, you can walk me home'' 'what are you doing Peter Parker? you don't know this man, he could be dangerous!' Peter thought to himself but pushed it away.

Wade smiled warmly ''I'll make sure you get home super safely'' and they walked down the street and on their way to Peter's place, they again talked about anything really, Wade was a talking machine, he could't even shut up for a second, but Peter didn't mind, he liked to listen to him from time to time and Wade's voice was soothing and calm. 

Every now and then they would bump into each other because of their unsteady wobble. Peter took the time to look over at the bigger man, Wade was tall, taller than Peter for sure but not by much. He was broader too, even though Wade wore a rather baggy jacket he could clearly see the older man had some big muscular arms, Wade's head was balt, and his whole head and face was covered with what looked like burn skin. He still hadn't asked about what happened, he figured Wade would tell him when he wants to. 

Wade looked up from the ground and saw Peter glaring, ''Like what you see?'' he asked quickly, kind of regretting it. Peter just smiled at that and nodded faintly, not even sure if Wade noticed. 

The rest of the way they were quiet, an comfortable silence between then until they reached Peter's apartment building. they stood in front of the door to the lobby. ''So..'' Peter began, not knowing if he should invite him in or not. ''Which days do you work again?'' wade began.

''Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, only at night'' Peter answered simply.

''Aw, that means i have to wait a whole day and a half to see you again'' 

''I'm sorry. But when you do see me i'll make it worth your while'' 

Wade was quiet for a while, thinking of the possibilities Peter meant with that. ''Well, I can't wait'' He smiled at Peter who smiled back. Goddamn this little doe eyed cutie is gonna be his death.

''Well, i'll see you when i see you'' he waved Peter goodbye ''Sure! Have a goodnight Wade'' Peter responded in his sweetest voice, taking out his keys and opening the door. Wade watched him while walking off, for the last time glaring at that ass in those tight jeans until Peter was inside and out of sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I know that was very boring, but the next chapter will be more fun!  
> I still hope you enjoyed :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
